Peaceful days
by Tai Ru Kaerisato
Summary: YmirxHistoria/Christa: 2 drabbles featuring Ymir and Hstoria during their training days.


**A/N: **Hee hoo, here my first Ymir x Historia fanfic! I fell in love with this couple during the Litgard Castle mini arc~! i admit that I thought of Ymir as being a boy first, I was really very surprised finding out that she was actually a female xD But doesn't matter, this couple is adorable and they're simply meant to be, and I thought about contributing to their fanbase (since it's been growing lately) And another thing; it's such a pity that there isn't an Ymir option in the character selction section D:

Anyway, I hope you enjoy these two drabbles! One takes place at the dinner hall, the second takes place during their training sesion in the snowy mountains and is more of an elaboration of what Historia's thoughts must have been during her conversation with Ymir.

**Disclaimer: **Shingeki no Kyojin does not belong to me in any way, nor do any of the characters featured in here belong to me. They all rightfully belong to Isayama Hajime.

* * *

Ymir watched as Historia's petite figure approached her. She rested one hand on her chin and smiled cockily at her.

"Good morning~!" Historia greeted her and with an elegant movement sat beside Ymir at the table. Ymir wrapped one arm loosely around her shoulders and took a sniff out of her hair.

"Smelling delicious as always," Ymir said and laughed wholeheartedly. Apparently this caused such annoyment to Historia that she forcefully tried to remove Ymir's arm from around her shoulders.

"Don't go sniffing people around!" she said as she struggled against Ymir's strength, brows furrowed.

Ymir started laughing even harder as she now wrapped another arm around her torso and brought her best friend closer to her body, bringing her into a tight hug. Historia struggled and wriggled around but to no avail, eventually she just gave in into the hug as she let out a heavy sigh. Ymir smiled contentfully and sighed too. After a while she finally let go and ruffled the blonde's hair before returning to consuming her breakfast.

"Oi Ymir!" Historia poofed her cheeks out, but as she noticed how Ymir was purposely ignoring her, she also went on and started on her breakfast.

Historia had already gotten used to Ymir's clinginess with her. Although sometimes she did wonder why she was the only subject of her attacks. And there were also times in which she asked her to marry her... And the times in which she just stared at her and smiled stupidly... And the amount of times she teased her. Just now she once again started giving her the wrong idea. Historia knows that it's all an act of friendship and that all of them have far more important things on their minds, but that surely never stops her from questioning Ymir's actions. And it's not like she wants it to mean something else. No, Historia definitely isn't going that way.

She didn't notice Ymir glancing sideways over at her.

Sasha joined them shortly afterwards and claimed her own portion of bread. Mikasa, Armin and Eren also joined them at the table and soon enough the dinner hall became a place filled with laughter, conversations and people forgetting about the doom laying ahead of them for this small moment.

- X - X - X - X

Second Drabble

- X - X - X - X

"Then... you joined the trainee squad just to find me?" Historia's voice sounded uncertain, and then she added; "Why would you go to such lengths...?" This is what she had always been asking herself. Why did Ymir choose to become close to me in the first place?

Ymir stayed silent for a bit, she pondered about her answer. Everything depended on what she would tell her.

"Who knows... maybe because we're alike...?"

_...what...?_

"Eh?" Was all Historia could mutter out. That answer confused her. Ymir did all of this because they were alike? Ymir looked as confused and shocked as she was.

"You mean, you experienced something similar in your life...?" _Maybe that's just it? There's really nothing special other than her being able to identify with me._

Ymir turned her body away but kept her eyes on her, "well... kind of..."

This was too vague of an answer. _Ymir, I don't recognize you like this._

"And you became a soldier just because of that...?" Historia tried to delve more into Ymir's secretiveness.

Ymir adverted her eyes away from her, "well... I don't really know for sure myself..."

_Eh?_

"No. That's not quite true"

_Ymir, it hurts..._

"Did you... did you want to be friends with me?" Historia asked, her expression somehow lightening up, anticipating her answer.

This question seemingly reached Ymir by surprise as her expression changed to a shocked one. Then, while still looking away she answered;

"Huh? No, that's not it... I didn't," Ymir seemed to be nervous as she was sweating heavily.

Historia doesn't know if to cry or to be angry... or maybe even both.

Then, out of a sudden, Ymir's angered face came really close to her own.

"For one, you and me are different!"

Historia's body froze as Ymir continued.

"When I got a second chance in life, I made a fresh start! But I never stooped to renouncing my real name! If I, Ymir, reject the person I was born as, it's as good as losing!"

Historia let Ymir's words drown into her consciousness slowly. Ymir was right. She was just a coward, unlike Ymir.

"I keep living under my own name! And this is my revenge on life! My showing them that my fate wasn't sealed the moment I was born!"

Historia could barely breath as she watched Ymir's angered expression. All of her anger directed at her, and it had been her own fault..

"And what is you do?! You completely surrendered, even going as far as wanting to kill yourself! Do you want the bastards who treated you as a nuisance to be happy that bad, huh?!"

Tears slowly started forming in her eyes as she remembered the time when she was kicked out of her house and was forced to go live an ordinary life. She was still merely a kid back then, with nowhere to go back home to.

"Why'd you want to kill yourself instead of them?! If you really want it, it's possible to change even your fate!"

Ymir was completely right, but it was impossible for her to change her beliefs just like that. After all, she and Ymir were completely different. And there was no way she would ever live it through if she ever were to reveal her real name.

"...No..."

She can't change her fate. There was just no way.

"No it's not... Even now..."

Ymir's mouth fell open for a bit as she stared at her intensely, she was breathing heavily. She closed her eyes, brows furrowing, and then finally turned her back to her.

_Christa, I'm doing all of this for myself..._

Historia merely stared at her back. It almost felt as if she was slowly slipping away from her. Her heart hurt._  
_

* * *

So, that was it ;p I surely hope I did well on my first YmirxHistoria fanfic. And, well, the second one was kinda sad but I couldn't help it. YmirxHistoria is after all going through a hard time right now, and I hope with all of my heart that everything between the two of them turns out to be alright. I hope for the two of them that they have the happy ending they deserve, _together._


End file.
